


Scars

by MagicalQueerFolk



Series: Scars Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I do apologise, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, No Smut, Physical Abuse, Ravenclaw, Slow Burn, Triggers, Verbal Abuse, Wheelchairs, different title tho so don't be alarmed, holy shite do i suck at tags, sixth year, this is also on my wattpad of the same username
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalQueerFolk/pseuds/MagicalQueerFolk
Summary: "Everyone has scars. You just can't always see them."Serpentina Malfoy's life got complicated the second she was sorted into Ravenclaw house. Her family are far from supportive, to put it nicely. And being the twin sister of the notorious Draco Malfoy doesn't exactly help the whole school situation. But he got himself into a lot of trouble over the summer, and with her father suddenly nowhere to be seen, she has to be the one who come to his rescue. Except it's a lot worse when her friends are trying to find out exactly what that trouble is. And her teachers. And the Order. So practically everyone is on her case which means she can't relax and simply enjoy life like any other 16-year-old. And it's only going to get worse.





	1. Chandelier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I began to wonder if the chandelier downstairs was still attached to the ceiling.

I slammed my bedroom door so hard, I began to wonder if the chandelier downstairs was still attached to the ceiling. I wished it was. I was in enough trouble as it is. I turned around and almost had a heart attack to find Dobby sitting on my bed! "Merlin's beard, Dobby!" I exclaimed, "How did you get into my room?"  
Since my father had accidentally freed Dobby at the end of my second year, I had unfortunately lost my only friend in the house. He came to visit, but I still missed him terribly. My family, on the other hand, had probably not even noticed that he had gone.  
"Dobby was on his way to visit Miss Malfoy and used Elf Magic to get in, Miss. Dobby heard a lot of shouting, Miss. Is everything OK, Miss?" he explained.  
"Oh, Dobby," I sighed as I joined him on the bed, "You don't need to worry about me. You know how Mother is sometimes. It was probably my fault anyway." We sat in quiet for a minute or two. Suddenly remembering something very important, I broke the silence, "Oh, I almost forgot!" Reaching down, I pulled a small package from under my bed and passed it to the house elf, "Happy Belated Birthday, Dobby."  
He excitedly unwrapped the gift (Dobby rarely got presents.), to find a brand new pair of socks with an expertly sewn picture of him on them. Dobby squealed with excitement. "Made them myself!" I stated proudly, "Oh and," I added as I kicked off my shoes to reveal a matching pair of socks on my own feet, "I made a matching pair!"  
Dobby practically threw himself at me before hurriedly putting on the socks. He started to jump and run around my room with happiness, and, for once, I didn't mind. I was just happy to see my best friend happy. It was perfect. Dobby was running with glee; I was watching him with an almost motherly expression on my face. Nothing could have ruined that moment.  
Except something did. Someone knocked on the door. Dobby froze. "For the love of..." I said under my breath, "Go away!" Draco entered my room anyway. I hurled a pillow at him, narrowly missing his face but smashing a vase behind him instead. Shit. I hope Mother won't find out. "I said go away!"  
"I know what you said," Draco smirked. He looked around the room. How hadn't he noticed Dobby? But then came the double take. "Aaahhh! What's he doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same question!" I growled.  
"But this is my house! I live here! He isn't meant to be here!"  
"But this is my bedroom! I live here! You're not meant to be here!"  
"My father will hear about this!"  
"He's my father too!" I yelled, "Unfortunately." I added quietly.  
Draco looked at me blankly. Satisfied, I shut the door in his face. "Ow, my nose!" I heard him say from the other side. I chuckled to myself, but my face fell. Dobby had gone. He must have left so I wouldn't have got into any more trouble. I said a silent thank you and goodbye to him. I wasn't sad anymore, though. Hogwarts started again soon, so I had the chance to start afresh. It was time for a new Serpentina Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe! Toodeloo.


	2. Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A large, barn owl flew in through the window and dropped the newspaper next to my toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my shitty writing but please do leave kudos and let me know what you thought! ALSO READ END NOTES!!

I hated the Daily Prophet. It always exaggerated its stories and never heard from both sides of the argument. Despite all that, I still had an owl deliver it every day. Mainly just so I could see how stupid it is. As I sat at the table, eating my breakfast, a large, barn owl flew in through the window and dropped the newspaper next to my toast. I put a Knut into its pouch before it flew off again. I unfolded it, read the headline and I almost choked on my food. I turned to page 3 and continued to read the article.  
MALFOYS DISGRACED  
The rich, pure-blooded Malfoy family have been disgraced to the whole of the wizarding country. The man of the house, Lucius Malfoy, 39, who helps out with The Ministry Of Magic, has been arrested and put into Azkaban after breaking into the Department of Mysteries and attempting to steal one of its prophecies. He and his fellow comrades battled the one and only Harry Potter and his friends in June and were responsible for the death of Azkaban escapee, Sirius Black. The dramatic battle concluded with many injuries to the heroic Harry Potter and his friends. The whole group of Death Eaters, with the exception of Bellatrix LeStrange, were arrested at the scene. There have been rumours that Lucius's own daughter, Serpentina Malfoy, was part of the battle, fighting for good and against her father. There is no evidence of who fought alongside Potter. Lucius's comrades have also been put into Azkaban, some, for the second time.  
I stared at the newspaper with my mouth wide open. It was true, I had been at the battle, fighting with Harry and my friends, but who had leaked it? Also, Father was in Azkaban? I didn't know how to react. I was happy that I wouldn't have to put up with him. I was laughing about how he would cope without all his little luxuries. But I was also a little sad. Did I miss him? Why would I? I chucked the newspaper at Draco, who had been sitting there quietly the whole time.  
"Hey!" he shouted.  
"Oh, grow up! Read it!" I groaned. He read the news story and his eyes grew wider and wider until I thought they would fall out of their sockets. He looked at me, then at the newspaper and back to me again.  
"Did you...? Were you...?" he stuttered.  
"Yup. I was there." I whispered, "I even disarmed Father." I smirked.  
He obviously didn't believe me. "You're lying." I shook my head. He gaped at me. In his moment of doubt, I whacked him on the back of the head. "Oi!" he rubbed where he had been hit, "What was that for?"  
I was getting rather frustrated now. "Oh, come on! Why would I be lying? You know that I hate Father! Why is that so hard to believe?" Draco just looked at me, putting the pieces together. I knew had scored a point. With a look of triumph on my face, I strode out of the room, leaving my stunned my brother to process what had told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ*  
> Feel free to ask any of the characters questions! I will try my best to answer them in character, I just thought it might turn out to be kind of fun and also give you guys something while waiting for an update. Just remember not to ask a character how they felt when they did a certain thing, for example, if it hasn't happened at that point in the story yet. Whatever chapter you ask on, that will be the point in the story you are asking them something. Just make it clear who you are asking a question to and have fun! Remember there are no such things as silly questions.  
> Please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe! Adios.


	3. Pot Of Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He found a quill, a pot of ink and a piece of parchment and began to write his reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ CHAPTER 4 FIRST AS THIS UPDATED WEIRDLY AND I CAN'T BE ARSED TO FIX IT. THANK YOU.

I sighed with my back to my bedroom door. I felt helpless. I had promised to Draco that I would help him get out of this mess, but I didn't have a clue of where to start. I looked around my room as if something would magically appear and would be the solution to my problem. Feather, my small, grey owl, flew in through the window and landed on the window sill. A light-bulb went off in my head. Inspired, I dug through my drawers until I found a notebook, which was full of the addresses of all the people I knew. I flicked through it page after page until I found the address of one person who might be able to help. I was relying on the fact that he knew about Draco's task, but then again, knowing Voldemort, he had probably told every single Death Eater that was still 'loyal'.

I wrote a letter, explaining Draco's situation and asking for help or advice, sealed the envelope and gave it to Feather. "Just one letter, Feather. OK, girl? Take it to Spinner's End. You know where to go." I cooed as I stroked her beak. Feather took off, flying into the distance. I hadn't noticed the letter that my owl had just delivered until it almost fell out of the window. "Woah!" I exclaimed and grabbed it just in time. I quickly ripped open the letter and recognized the handwriting. "Ron!". __

> _Hey Serpentina,_
> 
> _It's Ron. I hope you're OK with the whole Azkaban thing. Harry and Hermione are coming over to stay next week until we go to Hogwarts. Me and Mum were wondering if you would like to stay as well. Owl me your reply as soon as you can._
> 
> _Thanks,_
> 
> _Ron._

I felt genuinely touched by the offer. I've had a bit of a rocky relationship with Molly in the past, what with me being a Malfoy and everything, but she'd still considered me in something like this. I felt quite special, in a way. I grabbed another piece of parchment from the desk and wrote my reply. __

> _Hey Ron,_
> 
> _It's Serpentina. I got your letter and I would really like to stay at yours next week. Just let me know what day you were thinking as soon as you can and I will see you then._
> 
> _See ya,_
> 
> _Serpentina._
> 
> _P.S. i am fine about the Azkaban thing, thanks. It's nice to have a break from Father sometimes. Besides, it's what he deserves._

After putting it into an envelope, I left it on my desk for Feather to collect when she returned. I felt a surge of warmth in my body. For the first time in a while, there were people who actually cared about me, and that was something I hadn't felt for a long time.

*With Snape*

Severus Snape wasn't really the type of person who received owl mail. He wasn't very sociable at all for that matter. So when a tiny, silver owl tapped at his window, he was very surprised. He hesitantly let the bird in and took the letter it carried. That was odd. He knew the handwriting, but couldn't remember whose it was. He opened it and began to read.

> _Dear Professor Snape,_
> 
> _I am writing to you because I need your help/advice. I don't know if you have already heard, but my brother, Draco, has recently opened up to me that the Dark Lord has given him a task to kill Professor Dumbledore. He appears to be very stressed and worried about it and, in turn, so do I. As you can see, my brother has a really big problem and we could both do with your help. Please assist Draco in his situation. If you do, it will mean the world to both of us._
> 
> _Many thanks,_
> 
> _Serpentina Malfoy._

Snape was quite surprised that she had asked him of all people for help, and, secretly, quite touched. He always liked the students of his own house more than the others, but he still saw Serpentina as a Slytherin anyway. He was happy to help, in a Snape sort of way. He found a quill, a pot of ink and a piece of parchment and began to write his reply. He had a feeling that this was going to help more people than the Malfoy twins thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe! Toodles.


	4. Dark Oak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same dark oak wardrobe was opposite to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS THEN CHAPTER 3 THEN CARRY ON AS NORMAL THANK YOU.

Brothers always had a tendency to be annoying. Twin brothers were even worse. Maybe it was in their job description? But Draco was being a little less annoying recently. He was being quieter, more reserved. At first, I thought it was because Father was in Azkaban, but then whenever he talked to me, he called me 'Tee'. He hadn't called me that since just before we started Hogwarts, just before everything went wrong. It was then when I suspected that something else was up and I was determined to find out.

He had gone to his room straight after lunch, so I decided that this was the perfect chance. I knocked on the door to his room. His pale face poked around the door, "Yes?"

I did a weird jazz hands-type thing, "Hey."

"Oh, hey Tee." he opened the door wider and I stepped inside.

I hadn't been in his room for years, and, to be honest, it hadn't changed much. The same Hogwarts-style, four-poster bed stood in the corner; the same dark oak wardrobe was opposite to it. Really, the only thing that was different was the books that were now stuffed into his shelves. I felt a wave of nostalgia as I remembered what had happened the last time I was in this room. I shivered at the memory but quickly brushed it away. I couldn't have any distractions, I needed to find out what was wrong with my twin.

"So. What's up?" I began as I sat cross-legged on the bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he teased, joining me on the bed. This was a start: he was annoying again. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"You do know what I'm talking. We're identical twins. I can tell when something's up with you. It's a sixth sense or something."

"Why do you want to know anyway?" he wasn't giving up that easily. Little did he know, I was prepared for this.

"Because, dear brother," I lectured, "I have known you for all of my life, all of your life and 9 months before that. I care about you and, I can't believe I'm about to say this but, I love you, Draco, and it hurts me to see you upset or worried. Mother has never been a proper mum to us, so I'm taking her place. You can tell me, Draco." He hung his head but still looked at me. I looked into his eyes. They were innocent and afraid, a trait that I had rarely ever seen in him. He also seemed quite shocked, maybe because he didn't expect me to care as much as I did. "Please tell me," I whispered.

"Do you really care?" he asked, stunned, his fake icy exterior melting away.

"Of course I do. You have no idea how much it hurts me to hear the shock in your voice!" I sighed.

Draco took a deep breath and nodded. "OK. I'll tell you. You-know-who has asked me to kill someone. No, take that back, he has told me to kill someone. And not just anyone. Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?"I was quite taken aback.

"Dumbledore. And he threatened to kill all of us if I didn't. I don't want that to happen, but I don't think I can bring myself to be a murderer." he muttered.

"That snake!" I cursed, "How dare he force you to do something like that! You're only 16, for Merlin's sake! I don't care that he is the 'Dark Lord'! 'Dark Lord' or not, he has absolutely no right to threaten you like that, Draco. And let me tell you, it ain't gonna fly!" I was absolutely seething with anger but calmed down at the frightened look on Draco's face. "Oh, Draco. We'll find a way to get you out of this mess." I leaned forward, then hesitated, and hugged him anyway. Draco was surprised at first, but then I hugged back. He had been wrong to doubt me, I will always be his twin and I will never stop caring for him, whether he liked it or not.

I pulled away and put my hands on his shoulders. "Look, you're going to be fine. Don't stress, I'll see what I can do. OK?" He nodded. I got up and turned to leave. "Good. See ya!" I grinned and left the room. Draco smiled to himself. Despite everything he was going through, he still had one person on his side, and that suited him just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe! Au revoir.


	5. A Rejected Handshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't tell that this is about that rejected handshake in our first year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: There is a little bit of abuse/implied abuse in this chapter but it's nothing more than a bit of yelling so please be careful darlings!

"Go to your room, now!" my mum shouted.  
I looked up from my magazine, "What did I do this time?"  
"Nothing, for a change! I have a visitor coming round in 5 minutes and I don't want you there!" she turned to Draco, "You as well, Draco, dear," she called.  
"How come he gets called 'dear' and I don't?" I asked, slamming my edition of The Quibbler shut. I knew it was babyish, but it was just to annoy Mother. I don't know where this sudden courage came from for me to stand up to her like this. Maybe it was just the effect being cooped up in this house for so long had on me. Or maybe it was because Father wasn't here. Mother was never as bad as him.  
"Room! Now!" she screamed.  
"OK, fine. Take a chill pill, geez." I muttered under my breath as Draco and I made our way up the stairs. "Come on, if we stay here we can hear what they're saying," I whispered, crouching at the top of the stairs.  
"Why? Do you know who it is?" he questioned suspiciously.  
"If I'm right then it should be Snape. I called him over to help with your little 'problem'." I replied while watching the door for the visitor.  
"Really?" he sounded surprised.  
I turned to him, "Surprise! Now shush!" Mother re-entered the room, followed swiftly by Snape, who was as greasy-haired as ever. But I was definitely not expecting anyone else to come through the door, but someone did. None other than my aunt Bellatrix LeStrange!  
I hated Bellatrix with a passion. Like, a really, deep hate. Now, I know that 'hate' is a strong word, but, I mean, come on! This is Bellatrix LeStrange we're talking about, people! She's mean and insane for that matter. I had never got on with her, and I didn't plan to. But what really confused me was how she had escaped the Ministry but the others hadn't!  
"Psst, Draco!"  
"What?"  
"You know that Bellatrix got away? Well, the rest of the Death Eaters were caught at the scene. How come she escaped?"  
"Oh, yeah! Maybe You-Know-Who was there or something?" he suggested.  
"Maybe. I need to ask Harry next week!" I decided.  
"Wait, you're seeing him?"  
"Yes. Is that a problem?"  
"Yes. He's Harry Potter! Of course, he's a problem!" Draco complained.  
"Only for you! No. Please don't tell that this is about that rejected handshake in our first year!"  
"Maybe."  
"Seriously? Now, shut up and let's get a move on! Unless you don't want to hear what Snape has to say?"  
"Fine," he mumbled. We gave each other a knowing look before quietly following the adults. We hid behind either side of the door frame leading to the dining room and tried to eavesdrop on their conversation. Unfortunately, Mother shut the doors. It was at times like these when I wished that I had bought some Extendable Ears form Fred and George when I had the chance. We tried to make out as much of the conversation as we could.  
"So, how are you going to help?" Mother began.  
"I suppose you got some smart idea then? You better do." Bellatrix muttered darkly.  
"As a matter of fact, I do." Snape shot back, glaring at her.  
"This better be good."  
"Don't worry, it will be," Mother assured her sister, trying to settle the argument, "Won't it, Severus?"  
"Yes. I wish to assist Draco in his mission. And I am willing to perform it if he fails." he explained.  
"How do we know that we can trust you? You have been spending rather a lot of time with Dumbledore-"  
Snape cut her off, "How many times do I have to explain this? I was spying for the Dark Lord! OK?"  
"Cut it out! Both of you!" Mother pleaded, "How about this? We will make an unbreakable vow. Is that good enough for you, Bellatrix?"  
"Fine." she said under her breath, "Well come on then, are we doing this unbreakable vow or not?"  
Mother and Severus clutched each other's wrists as Bellatrix performed the spell. A string of red fire-like magic circled itself around the pair's wrists.  
"Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfil the Dark Lord's wishes?" began Mother.  
"I will," promised Snape. The string extended and wrapped itself around their wrists again.  
"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?" she continued.  
"I will." The magic became longer yet again.  
"And should it prove necessary... if it seems Draco will fail... will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"  
"I will," he concluded, the tie wrapped around three times now.  
With a wave of Bellatrix's wand, the tie disappeared, leaving a mark on their hands and wrists. The pair let go quickly and the three looked ready to leave. I made a run for it and Draco followed suit, sprinting all the way up the stairs. We didn't stop until we reached his bedroom.  
"That was close." Draco panted.  
"And dramatic!" I exclaimed. We both flopped on his bed, still processing the new information. Draco turned to face me.  
"So, what do we do now?"  
"Now we wait, Draco," I also turned over, "Now we wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a Tumblr which is feministsatanworshipper and a Queen side blog which is queerheartattack if you want to pop in and say hi.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe! Cheerio.


	6. Fluffy Bunny Slippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I chucked my clothes for the day in my trunk and put on a pair of black jogging bottoms and my fluffy bunny slippers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSE. PLEASE BE CAREFUL DARLINGS. Although, if I'm being honest, I wouldn't read this story at all because it is brought in almost every chapter.

"Do you have to go?" Draco whined for about the millionth time.  
"Yes. I want to go, and besides, I already agreed." I sighed.  
"But what about..." he trailed.  
"You are going to be fine! I will see you in Hogwarts anyway!"  
"B-but, he's going to be there!" he pointed out.  
"He has a name, Draco, and that name is Harry Potter, and I'm going to see him whether you like him or not!" I shot back.  
"Who's going to see Harry Potter?!" Mother butted in.  
Oh, Merlin.   
"Me," I mumbled.  
"No you're not!" she retaliated.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I said so! I don't want you mixing with people like that!" she said bluntly.  
"OK, two things. First, I am 16 years old now so I am not a child anymore. I can make my own decisions, thank you very much. Second, you make him sound like he's dodgy or dangerous or something," I said, rather pissed off at this point.  
"That's because he is!"  
"He defeated Voldemort! How does that make him dangerous?"  
Draco winced at the name, but Mother was furious, "How dare you say his name! He is the Dark Lord to you and me!"  
With that, she slapped me around the face and tears started forming in my eyes, "To you maybe, but not me! I'm not scared of him, unlike you!", my voice broke and I turned around before either of them could see me cry. I took a deep breath and was about to get my suitcase and leave. Except Mother had grabbed it first. And she hit my back with it. I had to bite my tongue stop myself from crying out. I spun around quickly and wrestled the suitcase out of Mother's grasp. I refused to look at her or Draco in the eye but I did see her look of disgust that I had seen many times before. I also saw the look of sympathy in Draco and I also noticed that his eyes showed that he was no stranger to this kind of behaviour when it came to me and our parents. I left as quickly as possible, I couldn't stand being in that house any longer.  
I slammed the door, attempted to compose myself and pulled out my wand. I laid out most of my things in front of me, with the exception of my broom, and muttered, "Avifors.". An electric, blue light shot out of my wand, and, where my luggage had been, was now a flock of birds of all sizes, from toucans and pelicans to hummingbirds and robins. I mounted my broom and kicked off, heading straight for The Burrow, the flock flying behind me. I never liked flying but I couldn't deny that I wasn't too bad at it. Tears refused to stay in my eyes as I flew but I just let them fall. After a while, I could see The Burrow was coming into view. I started to descend until I reached the front door. I took a deep breath, and, after returning my luggage to its original state and wiping the tears away, knocked on the door.   
"Tina!" exclaimed Ron as he opened the door.  
"Hey!" I replied as I heaved all of my stuff inside.  
"So, your mum let you come, then?" he asked.  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah," I lied. I didn't want to bother him with my not-so-ideal family situation.  
I looked around the room. Oh, how I loved the Burrow. It was so homely! I had been there for mere seconds before Molly Weasley came bustling out of the kitchen with a big grin on her face.   
"Molly!"I shouted excitedly.  
"Oh, Tina dear!" she wrapped me in a hug before yelling up the stairs, "Ginny, Hermione, Serpentina's here!"  
They quickly ran down the stairs, surprisingly followed by Tonks, and we all greeted each other. "Oh no! Too many girls!" Ron groaned, "Mum, when's Harry getting here?" Honestly, he sounded half his age.  
"He won't be here until later. Dumbledore's taking him somewhere first." Molly replied while helping with my luggage. At the mention of his name, I tensed up and accidentally dropped Feather, who was in her cage at the time. She screeched out of shock. "Are you alright, dear?" Molly asked, concerned.  
"Yeah, you look really pale," Hermione added, concerned.  
"I'm fine, honestly!" I lied, "It's probably the long flight kicking in." I felt terrible, in truth. My head was pounding, my stomach felt as though it was in a tight knot, my shoulders ached with pain. That was the longest flight I had ever done on my broomstick and the injuries from Mother probably weren't helping.  
"Look, you go and rest, and I'll take your stuff up to your room, you're sharing with Ginny and Hermione." she insisted. I took her advice, but I hadn't even reached the sofa when my head started swimming, my vision became blurry. Darkness was creeping into my eyes. I blinked furiously to try and make it go away. It didn't work. Soon, I couldn't see a thing and I collapsed on the floor.  
*Later*  
"How long do you reckon she's been out for?"  
"About 10 minutes."  
"Are you sure she's alright?"  
"Harry, I'm fine." I giggled, finally coming back into consciousness. I heard everyone breathe a sigh of relief. I opened my eyes to find myself laying on the sofa, with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all crowding around me. Molly seemed to be making dinner in the kitchen.  
"Mum, she's awake!" called Ginny.  
"Oh, good! Are you feeling alright now, Tina?" Molly asked as she came out of the kitchen with two bowls of steaming onion soup, "Here you go, one for Harry and one for you dear, Tina. Now bread, anyone?"   
"Thanks, Mrs Weasley." Harry and I chorused. Molly waved her wand and a loaf of bread and a knife soared through the air and landed gracefully on the coffee table.   
"Off you go, dears. Let these two finish their dinner, they'll be up in a bit." she shooed the rest up the stairs before returning to the kitchen.  
"So, what did I miss?" I asked.  
"Well," he began, counting each thing on his fingers, " Dumbledore dropped me off here, he left, Tonks left and we've just been waiting for you since then. Anyway, do you know why you fainted? Is something up?"  
"No! Everything's fine. Like I said before you arrived, it was probably just the long flight." I denied, quickly eating my soup and bread to pass the time.  
"Hey, I heard about your dad. Are you OK with it all?" he asked.  
"Yeah, it's fine. I'm sorry, Harry, about Sirius." I whispered. Harry looked as if that was the one thing he didn't want to talk about, so I don't know why I brought it up. I looked carefully and saw that there were tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up-"  
"No, it's fine." he interrupted.   
"Look, if it helps, I never believed that he was guilty."   
"Thanks, that means a lot." he smiled half-heartedly. We sat there, silently. Once we finished, we both made our way upstairs, he turned left for Ron's room, and I turned right to see the girls.   
"Hey!" I said as I entered the room. The girls were already in their pyjamas, so I quickly grabbed my stuff to get changed. I hid behind the bed because, you know, privacy! I chucked my clothes for the day in my trunk and put on a pair of black jogging bottoms and my fluffy bunny slippers. But I couldn't find my top. I poked my head out, "Hey, Hermione, can you pass me my top?" She threw the top over, but it landed on the opposite side of the bed. I stood up to reach it but winced. I had forgotten about the pain in my shoulders. I ignored it, grabbed my top but before I could put it on, I noticed Ginny and Hermione staring at me in horror. Great. They had seen my bruised shoulders.  
"Merlin's beard, Tina! What happened to your shoulders?" exclaimed Ginny, rushing over to me.  
"I fell down the stairs this morning. I think I hit my head so that might be why I fainted," smooth Tina, smooth.  
No one spoke for a moment, until Hermione popped up, "I'm going to check on the boys." She left the room.  
"I'm going to bed now. I'm so tired." I exclaimed. I didn't want to talk about it any longer.   
"OK. Well, I'll see you in the morning." Ginny said.  
"Night " I climbed into bed, still wary of my shoulders, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a Tumblr which is feministsatanworshipper and a Queen side blog which is queerheartattack if you want to pop in and say hi.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe! Auf Wiedersehen.


	7. Bacon And Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I helped myself to some bacon and eggs. I liked breakfast with the Weasleys.

I like my sleep. It's my way of resting and going on an adventure at the same time. But today, I didn't mind waking up. Maybe it was the fact that I was waking up to friends, to people who actually loved me. Or perhaps it was because I didn't have to stress about getting my brother out of an impossible situation. Well, whatever it was, I liked the feeling. The feeling of being free, even if it was only for a week or so.

I entered the Weasley kitchen to find 6 people already in there, sitting and chatting happily. I looked at them one by one, Ginny was munching on a piece of toast, Hermione was engrossed in the latest edition of The Daily Prophet, Harry was talking to Ron, who was laughing rather loudly at something Harry must have said. Molly was sipping a cup of steaming tea, leaning against the kitchen counter. Then my eyes fell on one person, someone I hadn't seen in over a year: Fleur Delacour.

"Fleur!" I screamed excitedly. I had met Fleur just under two years ago when she came to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. She really wanted to become friends with someone from Hogwarts, except she couldn't speak much English. Luckily, she met me in her first week, and I could speak the language fluently thanks to the private French lessons I received when I was younger. We became great friends, despite the 3 year age difference, and I remained in contact with her ever since. I consider like the big sister I never had, and I have visited her many times, and she has taken me on so many tours of Paris that I know the place like the back of my hand.

"Oh mon Dieu, Tina, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps!" (Oh my goodness, Tina, I haven't seen you in so long!) Fleur exclaimed.

"Je suis tellement content de te voir. Comment avez-vous été" (I'm so happy to see you. How have you been?) I asked.

"Bon, toi?" (Good, you?)

"Bien. Papa a été mis à Azkaban." (Alright. Dad has been put into Azkaban.)

"Oh! Je suis désolé d'entendre ça." (Oh! I'm sorry to hear that.)

"C'est bon, honnêtement. Quoi qu'il en soit, pourquoi êtes-vous ici, si cela ne vous dérange pas de me demander." (It's fine, honestly. Anyway, why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?)

"J'ai des nouvelles! Je suis engagé!" (I have news! I got engaged!)

"En aucune façon! Toutes nos félicitations! À qui?" (No way! Congratulations! To who?)

"Bill Weasley. Il est si gentil! Il a travaillé en Egypte mais est revenu en Angleterre pour moi! Je reste ici pour améliorer mon anglais lorsque nous achetons notre propre place. Il travailleà temps partiel chez Gringotts et tout!" (Bill Weasley. He is so sweet! He has been working in Egypt but came back to England for me! I am staying here to improve my English for when we buy a place of our own. He is working part-time at Gringotts and everything!)

"Il a l'air génial! Quand est le mariage?" (He sounds great! When is the wedding?")

"Nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date, mais ce sera probablement l'été prochain." (We don't have a set date yet, but it will probably be next summer.)

It was only now when we noticed everyone staring at us, silent. Honestly, you could have heard a pin drop. Then, I realised that they had no idea what we were saying. "Hi everyone," I greeted. Silence. "So, how are you all?"

Ron snickered, "You can speak fast. It sounded like gibberish, to be honest." I shot a glare at him.

Ginny looked up from her breakfast, "Oh good, you're finished." I opened my mouth to speak but she carried on, "Your OWL results came this morning." she held up the letter. I eagerly grabbed it and tore it open.

I eagerly grabbed it and tore it open.

> OWL Results For Serpentina Narcissa Malfoy  
>  Astronomy: A  
>  Care Of Magical Creatures: O  
>  Charms: O  
>  Defence Against The Dark Arts: O  
>  Divination: A  
>  Herbology: E  
>  History Of Magic: A  
>  Potions: E  
>  Transfiguration: E

I winced slightly at the name at the top of the sheet of paper. Serpentina Narcissa Malfoy. As if I was really a part of that family. As if I would want that middle name. I realised I hadn't said anything yet so I quickly did, "Yes!"

"What is it? Good? Bad?" Hermione asked eagerly, looking up from the newspaper.

"Great," I replied.

"Let me see, then!" She grabbed the letter from my hands and read in 5 seconds flat, "Oh well done! You passed them all!" she squealed excitedly. She passed it around so everyone could see.

"What did you guys get?" I gestured to Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"An E in Defence Against The Dark Arts and an O in everything else," Hermione said proudly.

"Um, I got one O, five Es, one A, one P and a D," Harry recalled, counting them off his fingers.

"And you, Ron?" I asked.

"Six Es, an A and a couple of Ps," he answered.

I nodded in acknowledgment and finally took a seat at the table. I helped myself to some bacon and eggs. I liked breakfast with the Weasleys. They were more of a family to me then my real one had ever been. And I liked that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of her OWL results? Did they Exceed your Expectations? (Oh my gosh, someone tell me to stop, please.) Also sorry for the sorry excuse for a French translation. Google Translate is that bitch.  
> My tumblr is feministsatanworshipper and my Queen side blog is queer-heart-attack if you want to check them out.  
> Please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe! Yeehaw.


	8. Peppermint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second I stepped in, a strong scent of chocolate, peppermint and candyfloss hit me.

Diagon Alley. How do you describe Diagon Alley in one word? Interesting, perhaps? Or, unexpected? What my point is, you can't. It's simply impossible. So as we walked through the amazing place that is Diagon Alley, all of these words were racing through my mind. It wasn't until we came across one new building that my imagination ran wild.

"This is it then." I stated, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." I was staring at a tall building with fireworks zooming out of the windows and a statue-type-thing of Fred wearing a top hat (or was it George?) and a bunny appearing and disappearing beneath the hat at the front of the shop.

"Well, come on then!" Ginny exclaimed, pushing us inside. The store was thriving with activity, pranks, sweets and all sorts of other stuff lined the shelves. The second I stepped in, a strong scent of chocolate, peppermint and candyfloss hit me. I wandered around for a bit, taking in all the sights and sounds. I scanned the scene before me and my eyes fell on the people behind all of this: Fred and George Weasley.

I made my way over to them, who was 'supervising' the scene below them. "Ah, our favourite Malfoy!" George greeted me from the top of the staircase.

"How are you, our Ravenclaw friend?" Fred added.

"I'm good, thanks," I answered, reminding myself of my mental note I made last week, "Hey guys, I was wondering if you had any Extendable Ears in stock? Mother burnt the last of mine when she caught me using them when she was talking to my darling brother."

"What a horrible person!" Fred exclaimed, putting a hand on his heart.

"Tell me about it," I muttered.

"If you'll follow us." George jumped down from the stairs and led me to a stand decorated with pictures of ears and the words Extendable Ears written in gold ink at the top of the stand. Loads of the flesh-coloured pieces of string hung from hooks on the wall. I grabbed a handful and retrieved my purse from my white shoulder bag. 

"How much?" I asked.

"Let me see, that's 4 Extendable Ears, so 16 sickles," Fred answered.

I handed him one gold galleon from my purse, "Keep the change." I said. I waved goodbye to the twins and walked over to a stand towards the front of the shop, which was covered in small vials of brightly coloured, pink liquid. I noticed Hermione and Ginny in the crowd surrounding the stand and I made my way over to them. I picked up one of the vials, "Hey, do you guys know what these are?" I asked.

"Love Potions, apparently," Hermione answered.

"But you aren't allowed any!" Fred butted in through the crowd, pointing at Ginny. 

"And why ever not?" Ginny put her hands on her hips and glared at her brother in a way that made her look so much like her mother that it was quite scary.

"You're doing fine on your own!" George exclaimed, coming over to back up his brother.

"He has got a point, you know," I admitted.

"Not you too!" whined Ginny. I smirked and turned back to the boys. Harry and Ron had come over to see what all the fuss was about, Ron's arms laden with merchandise.

"Tell the truth though, are you or are you not currently dating a boy by the name of Dean Thomas?" Fred asked.

"Yes, I am, is that OK with you?" Ginny huffed and turned to the wall beside her. A large cage of tiny pink and purple balls of fluff was rolling around, "What are these?" Ginny asked, trying to change the subject.

"Pygmy Puffs," George stated proudly, "Miniature Puffskeins. Can't breed them fast enough!"

"They're really cute!"

"They're fairly cuddly, yes."

"But stop avoiding the question!" Fred moaned, "Aren't you going through boyfriends a bit fast?"

"Why does it matter to you?" she glared, "Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff?" she went to find Molly while I turned to Harry. He was staring through the window, probably daydreaming. 

"Hey, Harry," I tapped his shoulder but he didn't respond, "Earth to Harry Potter!" I waved my hand in front of his face and he finally snapped back to reality.

"What? Oh, hi Tina." 

"Hello, Mr. Daydreamer!" I giggled.

"You're a fine one to talk!"

"Who, me? A daydreamer? Never!" I smirked sarcastically, "What are you looking at?" 

"Nothing, just thinking. This summer's been crazy already, huh?"

"Yup." I sighed. I stood there for a second until I saw who I thought was Draco walking past the window. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah. What do you think he's doing?"

"I dread to think."

Harry pulled out his Invisibility Cloak from his bag and called Hermione and Ron over.

"What are you two doing?" Hermione asked, noticing the cloak.

"We just saw Draco coming down here, on his own," I answered.

"Well, the four of us would never fit under that." Ron pointed out, gesturing towards the cloak. We all thought for a moment for a solution.

"You three will fit--" I said.

"What about you? You have to come, he's your brother!" Harry exclaimed.

"Let me finish. You three will fit, I can walk ahead, make sure the coast is clear. If anyone sees me, they won't question why I'm in Knockturn Alley. I mean, come on, I'm a Malfoy, for goodness sake! People are going to expect me to be there! Especially if I'm following my brother!" I explained.

"Only if you're sure."

"I am, now let's go before we lose him." 

Harry, Hermione, and Ron put the Invisibility Cloak over themselves, I made sure that they were mostly covered and we left the shop. Luckily, no one noticed. We soon caught up with my brother and I saw him enter Borgin and Burkes, alone.

"This can't be good," I whispered.

I hid behind a wall so I wouldn't be seen, while the others watched through the window, still under the cloak.

"Crouch down." I heard Hermione whisper to the boys.

"Why?" Ron whispered back.

"So Tina can come under and see what's going on as well. She has a right to." I heard them go down closer to the floor and I quickly slipped under the cloak and sat on the ground next to Harry.

"What is he doing?" I asked.

"No clue. Maybe he's buying something?" Ron suggested.

"Oh, I don't know, what do you think he'd be doing in a shop? Stopping in for a friendly chat?" Hermione snapped. Ron looked away, embarrassed. Hermione and I rolled our eyes at each other. "If only we could hear what they're saying."

Suddenly, I had a lightbulb moment and pulled one of my new Extendable Ears from my bag, "Yes we can!"

We fed the string through the door and Draco's voice was heard loud and clear, "... you know how to fix it?"

"Possibly," said Borgin, unsure, "I'll need to see it though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

"I can't. It's got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it."

Borgin licked his lips nervously, "Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything."

"No?" Draco sneered, "Perhaps this will make you more confident."

He led Borgin behind a cabinet and showed him something. We shuffled over to see, but I think that I was the only one who saw my brother. He rolled up his sleeve to show something on his arm. My eyes widened in shock. It was the Dark Mark. Why didn't he tell me? My brother is a Death Eater. I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it. I was breathing heavily, and the others noticed.

"Tina, are you OK?" Harry asked, concerned. 

"Yeah, you look really pale," Hermione added.

"He has it...the mark," I whispered only loud enough for Harry to hear, but before he could reply, Draco started talking again.

"Tell anyone," Draco said, "and there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He's a family friend, he'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."

"There will be no need for that--"

"I'll decide that. Well, I'd better be off. And don't forget to keep that one safe, I'll need it."

"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?"

"No, of course, I wouldn't, you stupid little man, how would I look carrying that down the street? Just don't sell it."

"Of course not...sir."

"Not a word to anyone, Borgin, and that includes my mother, understand?"

"Naturally, naturally." Borgin murmured.

Draco stalked out of the shop, leaving a slightly frightened Borgin inside.

"What was that all about, then?" Ron asked, reeling in the Extendable Ear and passing them back to me.

"I have my suspicions, I just hope I'm wrong," I whispered, remembering Draco's task. 

Without thinking, I came from under the cloak and strode into the shop, taking the Extendable Ears with me, "Hello, Borgin, long time no see." I said, putting on an icy exterior so he wouldn't see through me.

Borgin turned around to see who it was, "Oh, Miss Malfoy," I nodded in greeting, "How long has it been? Must be 10 years since I last saw you." he greeted.

"Enough small talk, Borgin," I glared, "I'm looking for my brother, Draco. I saw him come down this way, so I assumed he was coming here. Have you seen him?"

"Maybe, it's not my right to say..."

"So he was in here? I'm not leaving until I know for sure."

"You don't need to be like that, but yes."

"I knew it. What was he doing?" he didn't answer, but found a sudden interest in his shoes, "If he's told you not to tell anyone, which I know he has, I am the only exception to it. I know exactly what's going on."

"Then why do you ask if you know already?"

"Don't change the subject. Don't be like that with me." I said threateningly, "Show me what he wanted to buy, now."

"Follow me," he said reluctantly, leading me to the cabinet and blocking Harry, Ron and Hermione's view, "This. A Vanishing Cabinet. He wants it repaired, apparently. Won't tell me why, though."

"Thank you, Borgin. Did you see what way he went when he left?" I asked before leaving. He pointed to the left, fortunately also where the other three were hiding. I nodded and left without another word. Once I was sure he wasn't looking, I slipped back under the cloak.

"Why did you go in?" Ron asked.

"I tried to see if he would tell me what Draco wanted," I explained.

"And?"

"No luck. He refused to tell me anything." I lied. I didn't want to risk having to explain things I was forbidden to say.

"Why didn't you leave us one of your Extendable Ears?"

"Sorry, I didn't think when I went in." I shrugged.

"We'd better head back. Before people notice we're gone." Hermione warned. I slipped out from under the cloak again and we walked rather quickly back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is feministsatanworshipper and my Queen side blog is queer-heart-attack if you want to pop in and say hello!  
> Please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe! Also if you're reading this, please let me know in some way. Even if it's saying hi in the comments. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Thanks darlings!


End file.
